


A-S-E-X-U-A-L

by thetruthrunswild



Series: The Purple Journal [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruthrunswild/pseuds/thetruthrunswild
Summary: A reflection on the influences that caused me to think I liked sex





	A-S-E-X-U-A-L

Alone

Society

Empowerment

Xxx

Urges

Attention

Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm asexual. I don't know if I'm allowed to call myself ace based off of how I feel, and I don't know if that's internalized acephobia. I'm figuring things out and playing with labels, despite (or maybe because of) my complicated relationship with them.


End file.
